


sisters and all the things they do (not always so wonderful, but I’d be lost without you)

by pulchramors



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Akechi Goro and Sakura Futaba Are Half-Siblings, Angst, Bullying, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Featherman Refrences, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightmares, Pre-Canon, and one scene post-canon, implied vandalism? idk i feel like i should tag this though, kouhai goro au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulchramors/pseuds/pulchramors
Summary: A few snippets of Goro's and Futaba's sibling relationship.(this is just a small kouhai Goro AU fic with Futago sibling feels)
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), shuake/akeshu and sumitaba but they're referenced in like 2 lines in the end so-
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	sisters and all the things they do (not always so wonderful, but I’d be lost without you)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so bad at titles and it is a bit rushed maybe, but I was in the mood for sibling feels and kouhai Goro AU is just too good, too pure for this world (τ υ τ ) so I wrote this! 
> 
> I'm just going to leave the kouhai Goro zine twitter here so you can check it out :3 There are some very talented people participating and the AU is just adorable! -> https://twitter.com/kouhaigorozine
> 
> The title is from a saint motel song "sisters" because it was stuck in my head and well, the lyric fits XD (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hNAZIzw3VUU)
> 
> Warning: Each scene is divided by those lines, and they go in the ordered mentioned bellow, so read this if you wanna skip any:  
> -Futago are 5~, no CW  
> -Futago are 8, nightmares, implied death/suicide  
> -Futago are anywhere from 8 to 12, bullying (children fighting each other and there's a bit of blood)  
> -Takes place during the canon events, no CW  
> -Post-canon, around 3~ years? they're talking about going to vandalize Sh*do's grave which I feel should be tag lmao.
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/
> 
> English isn't my native, so let me know if there are any mistakes! (>.<;;)

The first time Goro and Futaba met they were about five. They had spent most of the time in silence, avoiding looking at each other, both too awkward and shy, staring at the television instead. Until a ' _proof of justice'_ commercial played and they both shot up, yelling with excitement. 

When their mothers came to check on them they were both animatedly talking about their favorite shows, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Goro's mom let out a sigh of relief as Wakaba smiled, her daughter coming up running to her, hugging her thigh and asking her if they could visit again '- _please?'_

"See? Told you they'd get along." She said to the other woman, ruffling her daughter's hair.

For the next couple of years, they met once in a while, Goro and Futaba nerding out and bonding over cartoons and not getting along with the other kids, growing closer and closer together, as did the two women. With Wakaba's research, however, it wasn't unusual to miss calls or texts for even weeks, so when she checked her phone, seeing she had a couple of missed calls from her friend from last week, she didn't find it unusual or called back right away. She didn't find it weird either when she didn't answer her when she tried calling back, they were both busy adults after all.

Until it was another week later and she never returned any of her calls.

* * *

Goro woke up in a cold sweat, tightly hugging his pillow, glad for the glow in the dark stars littering the ceiling of the room providing some light, squeezing the soft material and trying to calm down his erratic breathing, eyes darting around the room as they started to swell up with tears.

 _'It was just a bad dream, just a dream, you're 8 already, you can't keep crying over stuff like that-'_ he thought to himself, bringing his knees up and burying his face in his pillow. It was better now that he wasn't alone at the orphanage and Wakaba was kind and Futaba was always fun to be around _but-_

He missed _her._ And almost every time he fell asleep he saw her face, _blood dripping down into the small bath, her empty eyes looking at him as if saying that it was his fault -_ Goro took a shaky breath, trying to calm down, which turned into a small sob, muffled by the pillow. _He couldn't screw this up - he was lucky enough to get rescued from that horrible orphanage, but what if he became too annoying and they sent him back?_ That's what he thought, at least, trying to control his breathing through his tears.

Futaba had never been a light sleeper. Her mom always said she was too hyper until she tuckered herself out and then _virtually nothing_ could wake her up. _Still -_

She ignored it the first couple of times, feeling too nervous to turn around and stop pretending she was asleep, trying to ignore the muffled crying until it stopped. _But she couldn't anymore! Nevermind sleeping! Only villains let other people suffer in silence! Let alone..._

 _"H-Hey..."_ she mumbled, sitting up and turning the cat-shaped light on her night-stand on, blinking to adjust to the darkness and chase the sleepiness away. Goro looked up, quickly trying to wipe away tears. 

"S-Sorry...Did I wake you up?" he sniffled and she shook her head ' _no'._ Okay, _mayyybe_ she should have gone into this with a battle plan. Check the strategy guide - she pouted. _No time! This was a special mission!_

 _"Stop crying."_ she saw him flinch at that. _Okay_! Not the best wording, but she was never good with words. _"Crying...bad?"_ she continued hesitantly, fidgeting a little. 

"I'm sorry I-" She jumped up from her bed, quickly shuffling over to his and sitting at the edge. 

"No! _Ugh! Words are hard!_ " he looked at her puzzled and she threw her pillow on him. " _Feel better!"_ he sighed, wiping his eyes again. 

"I don't- I don't know if I can." he admitted in a small voice and Futaba frowned at that. 

"Th-Then I'll stay with you until you do!" she declared. "Lie down!" Goro slowly blinked, staring at her sheepishly. Futaba just looked back at him, squinting slightly, not being able to see very well without her glasses. 

"Okay..." he eventually agreed, putting the pillow back in its place. Futaba let out a satisfied hum, laying down next to him. 

"You're having bad dreams, right?" he nodded. "M-Mom always stays with me and leaves the light on when I do so - From now on, every time you have a bad dream I'll sleep with you!" Goro shifted a little, looking away, his eyes still red and puffy. 

"You don't... _You don't have to do that..."_ he whispered and she grinned.

" _Nonsense!"_ she said, poking his cheek. "You're my brother now, so it's my duty as your awesome big sis!" 

" _Big sis?"_ he snorted. _"But I'm not-"_ he stopped, biting his lip. "We're in the same year." he said instead.

"Well, you came to the family later, so _I'm the oldest, duh."_ she insisted. "Plus, my birthday is in February, so it makes me older by a couple of months too!" Goro felt tears in his eyes again. 

" _F-family, huh?"_ he mumbled, closing his eyes before he would start crying again. Futaba nodded. 

"Yeah! You're family now! S-So you don't have to be alone or afraid again, okay?" she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. "No secrets allowed! It'll be like a super-awesome superhero group wh-where we'll be there for each other! _And kick villains' butts!_ Promise we'll _always_ tell each other when something's wrong? "

" _I-I-"_ he started sniffling again, hugging her back tightly. " _Okay. I promise."_

* * *

Futaba still didn't like school, but she had to admit - with Goro there it was somewhat easier. They were in different classes, which was a bummer, _but_ she now had someone to eat lunch with her in the cafeteria - _he even gave her half his pudding one day she didn't get one-_ and help her practice talking to Kanna-chan. _She had started saying 'good morning' back at her, but she was too nervous to make a normal conversation. Yet. She was at least half-way there! She just had to grind some more to clear the next level!_

But on the other hand, it was probably a good thing they were in different classes. That way he didn't have to see the teachers roll their eyes as she started ranting beyond what they wanted her to answer when they called on her or even worse when she stammered and couldn't answer them properly or how the other kids whispered about her, threw papers... She frowned just thinking about it, kicking her feet black and forth. She was sitting in the back of the schoolyard, watching as the other kids left, waiting for Goro to return some books in the library so they could wait for Wakaba -or Sojiro, the latter picking them up too often when Wakaba was lost in her research- to pick them up so they go home. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warm sun on her skin for a second, already thinking of what game to play as soon as they went home. It was really fun playing videogames with him, because of how competitive he got - _requesting rematch after rematch until he won, or she let him win._ She laughed to herself, remembering him getting riled up, almost a complete opposite of how he was normally. 

Somebody wanking on the chains of the swing made her snap out of her thoughts and yelp, eyes widening as she saw three boys from her class circling her. 

"Look, _the freak's_ laughing to herself!" One of them mocked her, making the other ones laugh. Futaba felt her heart start to beat loudly.

"What are you laughing at, huh?" Another continued and she bit her lips. ' _Just ignore them and they'll go away eventually, just ignore them, just ignore them-'_ She felt a harsh push and before she knew it, she was shoved to the ground, letting out another yelp as her eyes filled with tears, scrapping her hands and knees as she fell in front of the swing. " _I asked you a question!"_

"She thinks she's so smart but she can't even talk!" The third laughed. " _Stupid!"_

 _'I'm not stupid!'_ Futaba wanted to say, but she felt her voice getting stuck in her throat and she just wanted to curl into a ball. " _G-Go away-"_ she mumbled instead, scrambling up. 

"But you didn't answer us _freak_!" The first one laughed, shoving her to the third who pulled her arm painfully when she didn't speak again, trying to get away. 

" _Aww, what's the problem? Cat got your tongue?"_

"L-Leave me..me a-a-"

"Com'on just tell us!" They laughed. _"What are you a-?"_

"Leave her alone!" Futaba blinked her tears away letting out a relieved sigh. 

" _Goro!"_ she shouted as he pulled her away from the other boys. They didn't seem to be threatened in any way.

" _Oh no,_ the other little freak arrived!" one mocked. 

"Yeah, _we're soo scared._ What are you going to do, fight us?" they laughed and Goro frowned.

" _L-Leave or I will!"_ The bullies looked at each other for a moment before smiling. 

"Okay." Before either sibling could react, one of the boys punched Goro in the face, making him stumble back and almost knocking him down, another pulling Futaba back by her hair, making her scream. 

" _I said leave her alone!"_ Goro shouted, Futaba's eyes widening as she saw a trickle of blood coming from his nose. Without thinking about it, she twisted her head, biting down hard on the boy's wrist, making him let her go with a yelp. 

" _She bit me!"_ he shouted, but they didn't have time to process it as both siblings lunged at the group. 

Futaba and Goro ended up in the nurse's office, waiting for someone to pick them up, when the teachers finally noticed and broke up the fight. It was pretty one-sided, both of them ending up with bruises hair and clothes a mess, Goro currently leaning back, holding an ice-pack to his bloody nose, trying not to drip (more) blood on his uniform, Futaba sniffling a little as she adjusted her (slightly bent) glasses.

"H-Hey." she bit her cheek, feeling guilty about her brother's injury " 'm sorry...I didn't wan-want you to get hurt."

"Don't be stupid." he rolled his eyes, his voice a little hoarse. "I'm fine." he pulled the icepack away. " _See?"_ Futaba's horrified look and small gasp at the bloody and bruised mess was a good-enough answer. "Ok, probably not my best idea." he winced putting the icepack back on his face. 

"Do you think- Do you think it's broken?" She fretted and Goro shrugged. 

"Doesn't hurt that much." he lied. 

"S-Still! I'm sorry-" 

" _D-Don't-"_ he looked away for a second, fidgeting slightly. "T-This is the kind of thing...siblings do. You-You said I was your brother, right? So you don't have to apologize-" 

Before he could finish, Futaba had jumped on him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

"Futaba? _"_ Goro knocked on her door. " _Com' on we'll be late for school."_ he tried opening but it was locked. He felt a lump in his throat. Futaba would never lock her door, not for him- " _Futaba_ -!?" he knocked harder. 

"Go...Go without me." he heard a barely audible mumble from behind the door. " _I'm sick."_ she continued, giving him the fakest cough he ever heard. 

" _Futaba...Open the door at least?"_ there was silence for a second. "S-Sojiro made breakfast...."

"...not hungry." _He knew that was a lie_. 

" _Okay."_ he just said instead of confronting her. "See you after school!" 

Futaba didn't answer him or open her door for dinner or for him to give her the homework, Goro sliding it under the crack between it and the floor, that day or the next, but she did on the third, on the fourth going back to school with him. Goro couldn't help but be relieved until the same thing happened three weeks later and then another two. Even on the days it didn't happen there were other ones when she locked herself in her room until dinner, not talking to anyone. Sojiro said it was for the best to give her space, she would come around eventually, so that's what Goro did, sliding packets of homework on the days she didn't come to school and letting her cling to him on the crammed subway on the days she did, ignoring the dread in his stomach on the mornings he found her door locked and it took her a while to answer his knocking.

One of the days she didn't come to school, but let him in her room after, he stopped to stare at her when she cheered, beating him in the racing game they were playing after they were done with homework. He tightened the grip around the controller before setting it down.

" _Hm_? What's wrong afraid I'll _absolutely destroy_ you if we play another round?" she grinned when she noticed. Goro sighed. 

"Futaba...I know somethings wrong, _y_ _ou can talk to me-"_ her smile fell. 

" 'm _fine."_ she spat out. 

" _You're not! Come on, please just tell me what's-"_

"Get out."

" _Futaba-"_

_"Get out!"_

_"Just talk to me, please, I can't look at you rotting away in this room-"_

_"I said - **GET OUT!"**_

A few days later the Phantom Thieves were contacted by a mysterious hacker name Alibaba, asking them to steal Futaba Sakura's heart.

* * *

" _Is that a fucking spider-man mask?"_ Goro snorted, staring at the blue and red fabric his sister handed him. Futaba let out a laugh. 

"They were all out of Red Hawk ones." she hummed as he rolled his eyes. 

"Akira is _obviously_ Red-"

"Oh, no ' _senpai'~?"_ Futaba snickered. "Go-chan, _you two have become awfully close-"_

 _"Shut it!_ And never call me _that_ again!" Goro punched her arm lightly. "I can't keep calling him _senpai_ while we're dating _._ Not to mention, we're both adults now-" he frowned a little when he noticed her grin widening. 

"Oh, _you are totally calling him that in bed aren't you?"_ Goro's face immediately reddened and Futaba gasped. " _YOU SO ARE! I can't believe it!"_

 _"You're disgusting!_ I'm not talking about this with _you_!" He buried his face in his hands.

"You aren't even denying it!" she laughed. " _I'm kinksha-"_

" _I said shut it!"_ he pouted. "You don't see me teasing you about Yoshizawa!" She stuck her tongue out at him, making him roll his eyes. " _Very mature_ Futaba." 

" _Mature-"_ she scoffed. "As if we aren't about to go spray-paint dicks on our father's grave." Goro frowned. 

"Calling him ' _father'_ is a bit much." 

"Sperm donor?" 

" ' _Donor_ ' implies he'd done _something_ _selfless_ for once in his pathetic life."

"Unredeemable piece of trash?" 

" _Yep_ , I rather like that one." he chuckled, pulling his phone as he heard a text notification. "The others are downstairs. Last one there has to buy the drinks" he announced, throwing her a can of neon green spray paint she almost didn't catch, giving him a head start, laughing as he heard her scrambling to catch up.

" _HEY! No fair!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write little Goro I give him a new favorite ranger as a kid BUT LISTEN - 
> 
> There's no much Featherman canon (as far as I know) but Red is one choice that fits with wanting to be a hero, since red in these shows is traditionally the leader/protagonist, an ideal he couldn't live up to in the end, his longing to be part of a team and be righteous and just without being driven to being twisted. So is Black, usually the last member to join because they were originally an antagonist/rival, which fits with him being the foil to the protagonist, the chance to be a hero even after everything...BUT THEN we have Blue, because Naoto was Blue and I love detective prince x2. Then we have Grey from the videogame in Royal, but I feel when following the canon, Akechi would HATE him because he reminds him of him. In softer AUs he would like him but he wouldn't be his favorite I think. In the end, because I couldn't decide for the mask scene, I gave him a spiderman mask because his eng VA did a great job as that role XD
> 
> Feel free to come scream at me on tumblr if you want! : https://pleasant-boi.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thanks for reading! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and let me know your thoughts


End file.
